Beautiful, Dirty, Rich
by jobicycle
Summary: This is a story about the sudden whirlwind romance between my fictional newbie actress, Kendall Greyson and the world famous popstar Rihanna that took Hollywood by storm. This fic will include a bunch of stuff including corpeal punishment. There will be spanking of an adult on a few occasions. You've been warned. On that note, sorry if you hate me now.
1. Chapter 1

May 2014

 _"Welcome back everyone to Entertainment Tonight! I'm your co-host, Kevin Frazier!"_

 _"And I'm Nancy O'Dell! To kick things off tonight we've got a spicy story for you all!"_

 _Kevin chuckles, "Yes, well, social media has been buzzing and we're_ all _wondering if "BadGalRiri" has a thing for newbie actress Kendall Greyson?"_

 _Nancy cuts in, "Yep. For the people who've been living under a rock this past year, Kendall Greyson is a model-turned-Golden Glode nominated actress for her first role ever in the new movie "Spike". If you haven't seen it already, you should really go check it out, it's amazing!_

 _So, the story goes that while the "We Found Love" singer was being interviewed on the Grammy's red carpet last week, the reporter offhandedly mentioned that the actress would be in attendance, to which Rihanna clutched her chest and exclaimed "Mercy, she's f***** gorgeous! Omg is she behind me?""_

 _"Rihanna is literally the cutest thing." the co-host gushed._

 _"Yeah, she is. And actually, a couple days ago she tweeted after seeing Kendall's movie. She said, quote, "I think Kendall Fenty kinda got a nice ring to it. Wat yall think?"_

 _"You know, I'm inclined to agree with her."_

 _"Haha, you think so?"_

 _"Yes, I can see it now. They'd be one of the hottest couples in the U.S.!"_

 _"Well even_ she _might have to get in line. Half of the world's men_ and _women are practically throwing their panties - and boxers, respectively - at this beautiful new actress everytime she leaves her home!"_

After watching The Soup, Kendall nearly fell off her couch. Rihanna called her gorgeous. THE Rihanna called her gorgeous. Well, since she started it, Kendall figured it wouldn't do any harm to show her appreciation. This was her first time hearing about what Rihanna said on the red carpet, and she had to agree with the co-host- she was adorable. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out her phone.

 **omgkiki: big up this amaaazing hot singer rihanna for practically promoting my first movie! ;) btw, Ima need another album, like, yesterday!**

Done. She decided to keep it light and friendly. And maybe express her feelings of being personally victimized for the lack of a new album. There was always the chance that once again, the media blew innocent comments out of preportion and Rihanna was just being her flirtatious self. Glancing at the clock as she made her way into the kitchen, she saw that it was barely 9pm. Her earlier interview and four hour long photo shoot for GQ took alot out of her and she really was just ready for bed.

After demolishing the last of the salt fish and ackee her mother had sent her home with the night before, she brushed her teeth and changed into her sleep clothes. Considering she had nothing lined up tomorrow, she'd most likely end up back at her mom's, who thankfully only lived about 20 minutes away from her condo.

Her mom and her little brother were everything to her. She has a ton of family back home in Jamaica that she doesn't get to see nearly as much as she'd like, and so the three of them are pretty close. Moving to America was scary to say the least. She was twelve, and none of the other kids knew what to do with her. Naturally, at first, the popular kids gravitated towards her because of her blonde, curly hair, tanned skin and sky blueish-grey eyes, but that changed immediately after they'd heard her speak for the first time.

Growing up, she was taught to be proud of her heritage, so she was never ashamed of her accent. For the first year, she was something of a social pariah. She wasn't bullied at all, but it did get a little lonely after a while. By the time she turned fourteen, she was suddenly the 'it' girl. She'd had a growth spurt, her body had filled out and she was just as beautiful as ever. By then, everyone was used to her exotic accent and decided it was adorable. Now her English is perfect, but when she's around family you would never know.

Drawn out of her thoughts by an incessant buzzing, she picked herself up off the couch she'd been laying across, and picked her phone up off the floor. Unlocking it, she discovered nearly two thousand Twitter notifications. 'Oh, she must've retweeted me', she mused opening the app to check her mentions. Giving up on sifting through every tweet, she just went to Rihanna's page.

 **rihanna: omgkiki yw mama. the album is comin. you say you like my music again, we go togetha! #js #HiKiana**

Wasn't all that surprising that Rihanna knew her middle name. Everyone did. And she didn't miss the joke either. Feeling a little bit daring and delirious, she replied without thought:

 **omgkiki: rihanna in that case I looove your music ;)**

She hit send, and waited a few minutes before fatigue settled in and she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning found her with the worst kink in her neck since she'd been too lazy to go sleep on her bed. Checking the time, she realized that she'd slept in a bit. Plugging her phone into the charger in her room, she made breakfast, and tidyed up her entire apartment. Now that it was well past one, she called her mother to make sure she was in.

"Waah'an, Queen?"

"Mama, 'ow many time I tell you stop callin' me dat!" Kendall huffed. Her uncle Ishmael came up with the nickname when she was young. Being the only girl with ten boy cousins, she easily made them do whatever she wanted. Including but not limited to; fetching her drinks/food and piggy back rides eveywhere. On top of that, all her aunts and uncles pretty much spoiled her.

Her mother chuckled. "Deh oxtail soon done. Waan rice an peas?"

"You always know." She smiled at the fact that she didn't even have to say anything for her mother to know why she was calling.

"Of carse. Mi yuh madda, chile. Lemme finish an' yuh come roun' 3, ok?"

"Ok, bye Mama."

Practically salivating as she thought about her mother's oxtail, she got up and headed into the shower. Once again thanking Jah for inheriting her mother's soft, thick and curly hair that when blowdried, now reached just below her tail bone. The compliments she received on it daily, were hilarious. She refuses to use any American shampoos or conditioners, opting to use the products her mother has shipped in from home every month. Lather, rinse, repeat and most times she let it air dry. Perfect.

Standing infront of her closet, she decided on her outfit of the day. It wasn't that cold out, maybe 65 degrees, but her W. Indian blood was still having a hard time dealing with anything under 80. Choosing her favorite Pyrex hoodie, she grabbed black sweats and her white, black and red 2's. Throwing on a pair of sunglasses incase of paparazzi, she hopped in the elevator and headed out. "Where to Ms. Greyson?" her driver, Kevin asked.

"Going to Mama's today, Kev."

"Yes, ma'am."

The traffic today was pretty crazy, and that's saying something when you live in the heart of New York. After about twenty minutes, she unlocked her phone to check her Twitter. She had over 10,000 notifications, confusing her at first but then yesterday night's conversation came flooding back to her. Remembering to just click Rihanna's tweets, she read her response from four hours ago.

 **rihanna: *blushing***

She hadn't even tagged her in the tweet but the Navy wasn't dumb, it was obvious who she was talking about which is why her mentions were in shambles. Looking at the top of the page she saw she had a DM, clicking on it, her stomach dropped- in a good way.

 **rihanna: omgkiki soooo you tryna swing dat numba this way?**

Without a second thought, she quickly responded back with her number and another winky face. Because, Tourette's. After nearly a half hour, they finally get to the bottom of the traffic jam. Multiple car pile-up, which means extra twenty minute detour, which means more waiting. Her mother should be calling any minute...

As if on cue, her phone began ringing and she picked it up without sparing a glance at the screen.

"I'm coming!"

Loud laughter filled Kendall's ears. "Damn, Mami!"

"Wait- Omg who is this?!" she pulled the phone away and checked the screen, but she didn't recognise the number.

"Oh, my bad. Ahem. Hi, I'm Robyn Fenty. Is this Kendall Greyson?" she said in her best American accent.

"Omg," Kendall gasped laughing "you're a mess. I thought you were someone else."

"Well, den I'm officially jealous of whoever you're "coming" for."

"I thought you were my mother." she deadpanned.

"Hey, I don't judge. If you're into dat shit..."

"Please stop! To what do I owe this call?"

Still giggling, Rihanna responded "I wanna take you out tonight!"

"Wait- you-what?"

"Will you go on a date with me? If not, I mean, I understand. I just thought dat-"

"Tonight?"

"...yes?"

"Hell yes."

"-what?"

"Absolutely I will go out with you. Are you crazy?!" she exclaimed.

"No..?"

"What time do you want me ready for you?"

Rihanna cursed under her breath. "Sorry, ya voice and the way you just said dat..." she cleared her throat. "Uhm, I'll come get you like 7:30. Sound ok?"

"Make it 8:00."

"8:00 it is. See you den, beautiful. Oh, and text me your address."

"Of course, see you!"

"Byeee" Kendall sang, giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

March 2009

After the whole debacle with her ex-boyfriend, Chris Brown, Rihanna stopped being, well, Rihanna.

Though she'd gone back home to Barbados to be with her family during this trying time, it didn't help nearly as much as she'd hoped. No one tried to fool themselves into thinking _that_ night was an isolated incident. They weren't shy about voicing their opinions and suspicions either- friends, family and tabloids alike. _'She definitely provoked him, Chris would never do that!' 'Always the victim.' '...got what she deserved...'_

The nightmares kept her awake most nights; bad memories all blending together, playing on a loop, pulling her down until she could tug herself up out of them. Chris mushing her head into the foyer wall that suddenly disappears from behind her and suddenly she's falling backwards onto the floor next to her bed... Chris hovering above her with a maniacal look in his eyes, forcing his way inside of her.

The fatigue alone making her irritable enough without everyone in her face all day constantly asking if she was ok. The only people who kept her from completely flipping her lid were her mother and grandmother, just barely. For the first time in forever, Rihanna really did not want to be home.

She gave it a solid effort, (two weeks) before she booked it back to New York. Not a whole lot of relief there as now, she was hassled by friends she'd made in the states. After Barbados, her bestfriend Mel had backed off for the most part but she'd had to threaten her assistants and even her label with termination and/or bodily harm before they did as she asked and promised to go away for at least a month.

Her peace lasted all of a week.

Chris had taken to texting her. She blocked his number after the first message but he just got another phone, warning her that he would release some _sensitive_ material to every media site he's ever heard of if she tried anything like that again. His demands were pretty tame compared to what he could've forced her to do. He claimed he only wanted to talk and she was to pick up the phone when he called, or respond when he messaged her.

The messages were all over the place; some were lengthy, heart-felt essays begging her forgiveness, others were of him calling her every name under the sun while blaming her for everything that ever went wrong in their relationship.

 _Chris: You a low down dirty hoe ass lyin ass bitch. U know dat?_ _Rih: Yes._

It's been four days since she last showered.

 _Chris: What the fuck I tell you 'bout keeping me waiting?! I know yo' dumbass ain't doin' shit else!_

His calls were more of the same... with a little extra.

 _Rih: I'm sorry, Chris! My mama was callin'-_ _Chris: I do not give a fuck if ya' mama was calling. Who's more important?_ _Chris: Answer the fuckin' question!_

A dull pain in her stomach reminded her that she'd had three Ritz crackers around 6 am. Glancing at her bedside clock, she could see that it is now 11:05 pm.

 _Rih: You. You are._ _Chris: Ight 'den. 'Cause you know what I could fuckin' do to you, right?_ _Rih: Yes, Chris._

Chris shuffled around before settling, sighing softly.

 _Chris: 'Memba' 'dat weekend in Puerto Rico? I still got the movie we made._

Rhythmic motion, small whimpers. Rihanna barely choked back a sob as he ran through everything she'd done on that trip.

 _Rih: Chris, please..._ _Chris: Stop cryin' like a fuckin' baby. Grow up. I ain't do it,_ you _did._ _Rih: I-I'm sorry._

His breathing sped up, fast and shallow.

 _Chris: I love you, baby. So much. You love me?_ _Rih: Yes. I love you._

He came then, like always, groaning her name. She loves him.

* * *

April 2009

After even Jay-Z himself had tried and failed to retrieve Rihanna from her self-imposed exile, his wife figured she'd give it a shot. A bit nervous for reasons she couldn't explain, she motioned for her bodyguard to stand back as she knocked tentatively on the door.

She stood there waiting, her anxienty peaked as she instinctively counted the seconds as they ticked by.

Anyone who knew either of the singers personally, knew how much they both cared for each other. Their relationship was rocky at the best of times and nearly non-existent at it's worst. But Beyoncé was one of the first people at the hospital when she heard what Chris had done. The only thing that kept her from acting on her rage when she saw the young Bajan's face and hands was the fact that said singer clung to her like a life raft the entire time she was there, which allowed her enough time to cool her jets.

Now it's a shame to say but Beyoncé hasn't checked on the girl she considers something of a daughter in about a month now. Here she stood now, hoping to be forgiven and to reassure herself that her girl was ok. Shw knocked again.

She'd gotten to three hundred and seventy-four before the sound of muffled footsteps over carpet could be heard a second before the door creaked open.

The first thing she noticed was that Rihanna looked like shit.

Under those beautiful greenish-hazel eyes were bags, as if she hadn't slept in days. Her hair was a rat's nest atop her head- and not the semi-stylish AmyWinehouse kick- she looked a little homeless. She'd clearly been in the same clothes for more than a few days now.

The second thing she'd noticed was that Rihanna smelled.

Mostly like musty bras and old earring backs and... urine? Beyoncé's eyes honed in on one particularly large stain on the girl's dark grey sweats, her suspicions confirmed.

Rihanna followed her eyes an when she realized what she was looking at, her eyes widened and she... ran away. "What the Hell?", Beyoncé muttered.

Julius stepped forward, barely concealed surprise and confusion lacing his voice, "Ma'am?"

"S-stay here Julius," she told her bodyguard, "and don't let anyone in."

When she saw him nod she walked in, closed the door behind her and followed in the direction the girl had run.


End file.
